Incredible Emily Volume 2 CANCELLED
by Rebel55
Summary: [A story that is based on the character of She hulk but with my own OC...] Emily Numan was your typical 18 year old Girl..But one night a strange crystal lands on her street and transforms her into the She Hulk..Now a Secret organization known as The Anpu Corporation,She and her best friend Tracy are now fugitives and now are being hunted by brigadier general Howard O'Neill...
1. Chapter 1 The New Enemy

Hulk/She Hulk is owned by Marvel Studios Emily Numan is owned by me (as in she's my oc)  
_

Chapter 1 The New Enemy Tracy is taken out of a black car screaming "Get off of me!"  
Emily is shocked then angry "Don't you dare hurt her!" Dunmire then pulls out his personel gun "Oh...Like what i did with your mother...I'll do it too her-" *BANG* Emily and Tracy is shocked on whom shot Dunmire,Tracy's own father,Howard O'neill "You dare to shoot my daughter" The guards all around are too scared to do anything..Emily is standing still,Tracy runs to her father "Dad!" howard then hugs his daughter "Tracy,Dear...I'm so sorry..." Tracy cries because of the situation,Emily looks at the dead body of Dunmire,"I can't belive it...The one who killed my mother...Wait!" Howard looks at Emily whom is still the She Hulk "Emily?" She then smiles and waves at Howard "Its me.." Tracy looks at her father "Dad..Emily was a monster before but she came out of this," he looks at Emily "So you were a? A..." Emily then answers him "I'm a Monster yes..But i'm not anymore" Emily says,Howard looks at what Emily is wearing,Only purple panties.."I see," Emily looks down at her breasts,"I know,I know.." Howard then tries not to look,Tracy then giggles "Okay..What now?"  
Howard looks at his daughter "Uhm..I'm going to try to take you two away from here" Emily again looks at her green body,"Oh i hate to see my green self go..But.." She then closes her eyes and then her green skin starts to mists away,Emily shrinks down to her normal size,Howard looks at her,"Easy.."  
he grabs ahold of Emily,"Thanks" she then tries to rebalance herself,Tracy then looks at her best friend,"You okay em?" Emily looks at Tracy with a tired face "I'm okay..Just..Tired.." of course she would be tired since all the energy was used to transform her,Howard puts on Emily a pink teeshirt,  
"Thanks mr O'neill" Howard just looks at Emily "Don't call me Mr O'neill,Call me Howard.." Emily smiles at Howard,They all head inside in the van and howard drives off into the distance..Emily falls asleep,Tracy looks at Emily,"Dad? Where are we going?" Howard looks over at his left shoulder to face Tracy,  
"Trace dear..Theres this..Theres this man called Anpu..He's very powerful,He wants Emily.." Tracy then starts to cry as she realises what he wants to do,  
"NO! DADDY DON'T!" Howard tries to contain his fear,"I'm sorry..." Tracy looks at Emily,  
Meanwhile back at New Cynopolis Anpu shoved one of his tentacles into Harold's Mouth whom screams because of a invisible pain "GAAAH STAPH!" Anpu roars out "NO I AM YOUR GOD! AND YOU ARE MY VESSEL!" Harold screams even louder then stops as his blue eyes lose their colour,becoming a pure white,The Body of Anpu deflates,Harold's apparently lifeless body falls down to the floor,then it shakes about,Then it jumps up laughing "I'm free!" Anpu took over Harold's body,He then walks over to the intercom,he clicks a button which activates it "This is Anpu..Open up the door" the door opens and a guard walks in checking to see if its him..  
"Sir..You better be not joking" Anpu then flashes his eyes scaring the Guard "Oh dear god..It really is you.." he then walks backwards as Anpu in Harolds body smiles "Yes..It is I..I need to get a uniform..." The guard then runs out leaving Anpu looking at his former body,"You were a great host.."  
The former body melts into a green liquid,Meanwhile in a highway leading toward the New Cynopolis complex,Tracy looks at the towers that dot the landscape,  
"Where are we?" Howard looks around and tells his daughter "Tracy,This is New Cynopolis...Anpu's fortress.." Tracy is confused about that name,they arrive at the gate "ID please?" said a guard in red camo,"Colonel Howard O'neill" Howard says,The Red Guard then reveals his serpeant helmet,"Please enter then"  
he drives into the parking lot,"Tracy,Wake up Emily.." Tracy then does this.."Emily...Emily!" Emily wakes up and looks around "Tracy.." she then rubs her forehead,She then sees the same sights as what Tracy is seeing "Where are we?" Howard answers her right away "New Cynopolis," Emily then remembers the words "New Cynopolis? Like Cynopolis?" Howard shakes his head "Bit of a history freak aren't you?" Emily rolls her eyes,"Tracy i don't know about this"  
Tracy looks at her best friend with tears.."I know..Dad why are you doing this?" Howard tries to contain his tears "If..If i don't..Anpu would kill me.."  
Tracy then looks at her father with a shocked expression,  
Howard stares into the lights of the complex...It flashes him into the past... 


	2. Chapter 2 The Tomb of Anpu

Hulk/She Hulk is owned by Marvel Studios Emily Numan is owned by me (as in she's my oc)  
_

Chapter 2 The Tomb of Anpu 2017,Egypt..Cynopolis The Hot air of the Egyptian land made Major Howard O'Neill ill,His squad consisting of 4 was made up of mostly american soldiers with 1 canadian..  
He jerked upwards in the jeep they were driving in,The driver was a private named Jill,"Jill tell me where the heck are we?" The Major tells the private whom is focusing driving on the sand,"uhh sir,We're near the temple now.." The Major holding his P-90 looks at the temple coming up in the distance,  
"Thats alot of pillars" The major says to his squad as the temple is now in direct sight..The 'Pillars' once held a temple or roof of some sort..  
The Jeep is then parked near the enterance of the temple,The Major then waves his left hand foward and 2 soldiers move front,Jill is looking at the structure..The Canadian stares at the pictures "They called him Anubis...But Anubis then declared himself 'Anupu',Anpu then forged a alliance with the blemmyes whom took him as their king..He then made them into his personal army.." O'Neill is confused and looks at the picture of a headless soldier,  
"So that thing is called a blemmye?" Jill looks at the Major and tells him "Yes..The blemmyes were treated like soldiers,only some however were given the chance to guard Anpu,He made use of a personal guard called the Serpeants," It shows a Red armored Serpeant head soldier,This sends a chill to the Major..  
Inside the temple the walls are even covered in more pictures hiroglyhs of history detailing Anpu's war with Amun-Ra...The God of the Dead used his armies he gathered to destroy the temple of Ra which made the other god mad,Jill enters the temple and sees the pictures.."Wow..Anpu,Anubis went to war with Ra,The Sun god of the egyptians" The Major understands this part but not the next "Anyway,Anpu then enslaved the followers of Ra then coverted them to blemmyes for his own personal use..He then declared war on all gods of egypt and this caused the great war of the gods..This twisted the land,  
causing many of the Egyptians to die..They made pyramids for the honour of the gods..They then covered up the fact they made it for gods that destroyed their once great land of Egypt and instead said they built it for their kings" The Major looks at Jill and growls at him..Jill puts his hands up in the air in a what fashion,The 2 sergeants are walking towards a alter that holds a book that survived the ages,One of the Sergeants opens up the book and finds english writing,'Hear me,for we have done good,we have sealed the once powerful god Anpu into a vault,You shall not enter for fears of becoming his 'host'...' The Sergeant backs away from the book and he accidently knocks the Alter down making it slam down on the floor shattering it..It revealed it was a pressure plate,Jill looks at the opening floor which reveals a vault like door...It opens and a purplish mist blows outwards,"What did you do?" Major O'Neill yells out,The Sergeant screams out "I don't know sir!" The Vault then pops off and makes a loud *BANG*...Inside the dark and empty hole lies a creature that has tentacles all around it..It looks up and screechs "ARROoooo" The Major is scared and fires his gun at the Creature the others fire too and Jill then screams out "NO DON'T HARM HIM!" The others stop firing as the Creature that is Anpu laughs in a raspy voice ("You Darm to harm a god?")  
The Major stops and looks at Anpu..Whom then looks at him,The Major then is shocked to see it is still alive..  
Anpu says to Major o'Neill ("I am Anpu, the God of the dead")  
Anpu then jumps up and lands on Jill whom screams "GET HIM OFF OF MEE!"  
Anpu laughs ("You stupid mortal you are now my host")  
Jill then feels the tentacle going down his throat and then feels a gas in his stomach "AURGH," he coughs as his eyes which were brown turn pure white,  
Anpu's Body then falls down into the hole splatting green blood,Jill then shakes and then opens his white eyes,  
The Major looks at Jill "Jill? Jill you okay?" 'Jill' then looks at O'Neill,"I am very much alive thanks to you..O'Neill"  
Then 'Jill' punches Howard into a wall causing it to Shatter,The 2 Sergeants fire at 'Jill' in the knees,  
'Jill' falls on one knee "Argh..You think that would harm me..This host is weak but i'm stronger" He then grabs the P-90 the Major dropped he then fires at the Sergeants faces which aren't protected by body armor,O'Neill hears this and screams out "NO!"  
'Jill' then looks at the Major "Ha,ha,ha...You really are Foolish.." The Major is shaking in fear as Anpu then waves the P-90 in the air,  
"You must realise by now i'm probably going to kill you.." The Major crawls away from Anpu but then is stopped as Anpu crushes The Majors right hand "AAH!" Howard screams out,"Good..You feel pain..Like all mortals did," he then walks out of the temple and closes his eyes as the Sunlight nearly blinds him "Ah..The Nice fresh air.." Anpu then looks at the Major whom got up and pulled a pistol,"You think that would do anything?This body is already under going the transformation into my form.." Major Howard O'Neill then fires the pistol at Anpu which punctures the bodyvest Jill had,"I see..Your pistol shot though this puny protection.." He laughs as the wound heals itself,"Like fresh new skin.." He then slaps Major O'Neill who then falls down the stairs "OW SON OF A-" He hits the floor of the temple,Anpu then tells him "If you try any of this again..I will Kill you,And your family" because of Anpu's capture of Jills memories,He found out O'Neill had a family from Jill..Howard screams out "Don't hurt them please!I'll do anything please!" Anpu smiles "Good..  
You will take me out of Egypt.." The Major then hops into the jeep and they both roam the desert to Cairo's airport... 


End file.
